Child of the Dragon
by dragonsfootballchick
Summary: child of the serpent and the lioness, the prophesy come to life, sequel to my other story, not yet finished, can you guess what is to come?
1. Default Chapter

It seems I cannot manage to locate my stories, so I'm going to post them once more as once chapter, please bear with me....^^; thanx and I hope to update soon...  
  
My stories are the following  
  
Child Of the Dragon  
  
What a Name Can Hide  
  
Serpent's Teeth 


	2. whole story as of 2104 more comming soon

Child of the Dragon Deaths mount higher as the child grows, sought by the dark in an effort to conquer the light. Unbeknownst to them, she is in their midst, raised as their own, till her 11th birthday was to draw near...rated R for later chapters  
It was raining. Lightning flashed overhead, splitting the sky and drowning out the shrieks and wails of the bundle in her arms. She had thought the baby would be safe here, in the forest of no magic, but she was wrong. They were everywhere. She muffled the cries of the infant as she staggered to the clearing, as red lightning flashed around her. No it wasn't lightning it was spells, but that would mean, she dove for cover as green joined the red, and cries of the death were all around. She took out her wand, willow wood, memories flashed, like the sky. She conjured a barrier, to last awhile, as she fled to the one place she had wished she hadn't to. Muttering words incomprehensible, she heard the door boom as the knocker sounded. Collapsing on the step, she uttered something small. Paper appeared next to the babe, and she vanished into air. A lone woman opened the door, looked at the note and broke down once more.  
Hello my Serpent,  
Do not remember me, merely the child born of you and me. She is in danger, more than we ever were, take care of her. For she is yours my dragon but as you shall not remember me, only time will reveal who I am.  
  
Love, The Lioness  
  
She called for her son, who stood there bemused, looked at the letter, and then walked right on through. "It is my child, though the mother I do not know." Was all he said. Tossing and turning in her bed, remembering the night as if it was just yesterday. The screams of her child mirrored her own as she sobbed in the loss of her baby. The small amount of comfort was that she was safe with her father, or so she hoped. "Please be safe my little rose." As she finally drifted off to slumber. Meanwhile, at the Malfoy Manor, a tiny Rose toddled to her father crying, as her "mother" Pansy cooed at her, causing her to cry in terror. "Jeez Panz, leave her alone," said a cross Draco Malfoy. "Aww, but she's my baby," squealed the woman, causing the tiny girl to cry only louder. This annoyed Draco to no end. For the only one in the manor that could comfort this child other than his mother, was him. She shrieked and screamed, loud for a child of any age, whenever she was approached by Lucius or his associates, though worst of all was her "mother" Pansy, whom no one but Draco, his mother, and Pansy, knew that the child was not hers. However, it was evident that she had the Malfoy blood in her, for she had the same platinum blonde hair, although, unbeknownst to all but few, she had a few streaks of an underlying caramel color, and her eyes were like a golden cinnamon honey. This Narcissa, said to her son, was like the girl's true mother. But Draco could recall no one with honey-colored eyes. However, the three kept the girl's true maternal figure a secret from Lucius, for if he ever found out that Rose Falcon Malfoy was not Pansy's child, no matter how much he loved her, as if, he would have her killed in an instant. Then, as the little girl grew, Draco heard finally of his father's plans. "Draco," said his father. "Yes father," he said. "It is time that you were informed," Lucius paused seeing the curious look in his son's eyes, "we have been searching, all this time, since even before the brat was born-" "Father-" said Draco outraged. "Hush boy, now, we have been searching for the child, predicted to be the eternal downfall of darkness, and the coming of the great light, it was said to be a daughter of the pure and the tainted. Child of the serpent, though born of the lioness--" At these words the boy paled, recalling the note from so long ago, hidden amoungst many things from his father, in an enchanted chain worn round his neck. "Boy, what's wrong?" Came his father's cold voice. "The prophecy of the lion," was all he said. "My god, how did you know?" His father asked sharply. "Damn divination, that's how," he replied an swept from the room, his dark robes billowing behind him. Draco walked through the halls, his heels clicking in a rapid pace that few could manage to keep up, let alone match, yet a small soon to be eleven year old, darted from behind a statue and brandished a wand at him saying something he couldn't quite catch, before, "Rose!!!!" Followed by a child's giggles was heard, Draco collapsed choking back laughter as the tickling curse began to wear off. "Oh Daddy, you're no fun," wimpered the little girl. Draco looked up and saw his daughter sitting cross-legged in front of him sighing boredly. "Oh, am I?" He said, an uncommon mischeivious glint in his eyes, that only few had seen. "No, daddy, please don't-AAH!*giggle* stop, daddy *giggles*," as Draco began to tickle the little girl. This continued for some time, till Pansy came running up shouting "Ooh, my turn," at the top of her lungs. Rose paled considerably, and shrank behind her father, shaking. Seeing as how the "fun" would not continue, Pansy grumbled and placed a multitude of letters in Draco's hands. The girl's watched his eyes light up at an uncommon letter on a tan colored parchment in green metallic ink was revealed. "My, my look at what we have here, oh Rose, it's for you." He said dramatically. Rose giggled and attempted to snatch the letter from him as he pretended to try and open it. "Daddy, give it here, please???" She said with her best little pout, suddenly, Draco remembered seeing another face like that, but he couldn't remember who. All he remembered was the pout and a shiny head girl badge held high above his head out of her reach. He didn't even notice when Rose snatched the envelope from him and tore it open hastily. "Ooh!" She squealed happily, "Daddy, daddy it's my Hogwarts letter!!!!" They all smiled as she hugged him tight round the middle and caused him to gasp for air. She smiled, showing perfectly straight, white teeth, however Draco remembered that the front two had been slightly large so they had shrunk them to match. Her hair was now a platinum blonde with caramel colored highlights, naturally. She squealed in excitement and began to chatter, "oh daddy I can't wait to see all of the books, I read Hogwarts: A History, and their library is so big it says! Oh daddy I can't wait!" He recalled another girl, long ago talking about the same book, so he smiled at his daughter and went to his mother's study. Greeted her and asked for a small red bound journal that she had kept hidden for him. "Recall anything new dear?" She asked politely. "Yes mother, quite a bit," he answered truthfully. As he wrote she read what had been there already, all of the data that anyone had been able to recall about Rose's true mother.  
The entry read like this:  
Caramel colored hair  
Slightly large two front teeth at one time  
Honey and cinnamon eyes  
Head girl  
Loves books  
Very intelligent  
  
And that was all they had. The day of the start of term approached, leaving an overstressed Draco nearly white with the anxiety that the two females before him were bestowing upon him. One was crying out in pain while the other was piteously attempting to shove an overlarge pink dress on the terrified child. Rose finally escaping Pansy's grasp shrieked like a banshee, bringing back memories  
--*Flashback*--  
He was standing in a classroom, defense of the dark arts most likely, they were studying creatures. It seemed to be their third year, with that nutty werewolf, he thought, till he realized, 'hey there's my badge this is my seventh year.' He stared across the classroom, scowling at the Gryffindors, suddenly catching a pair of honey eyes identical to that of his daughter's, he was slowly beginning to move his gaze outward so as to see her face when—  
"Drak-iy honey, you okay?" Asked a terrified Pansy, holding a struggling Rose in her arms, Rose looked at her father pleadingly, her eyes saying, 'daddy, help me please,' he took the hint and said.  
"Pansy, why don't you go freshen up and allow Rose to dress herself?" Pansy shot him an indignant look as she slunk from the room, upset that her 'baby' had not wanted to wear the 'adorably cute' outfit she had selected just for her.  
"THANK YOU DADDY!" Cried the terrified child, flinging her arms about his waist, "now I can actually wear cool clothes," she smiled and scampered off to her rooms, humming a tune he couldn't quite place. He never recalled teaching it to her, but the tune momentarily pierced a small memory in his mind.  
__*Flashback*__  
Draco was walking down the hall quickly, following the sound of humming; the tune was a peaceful one, though he'd never admit that to anyone, the sound was growing louder. He inadvertently sped up when all of a sudden as he rounded the corner *SMACK* He collided with a person, and that person had a mop of bushy brown hair, wearing a badge reading, 'head girl.' He was about to look up when, *WHAM*  
__*End Flashback*__  
"Dammit," he cursed, his long strides breaking across the hall as he sought out his mother in a desperate attempt so as not to lose the small memory that has just previously resurfaced. He arrived in her study, and looked around for her, "Hello mother," he said passively as she stood from her chair, her age had caught up to her, but her beauty was naturally intact. She smiled at her son as he struggled over the journal, his face contorted in concentration, she smiled regrettably as they boy sighed in exasperation, the new entry read as this.  
Caramel colored hair  
Slightly large two front teeth at one time  
Honey and cinnamon eyes  
Head girl  
Loves books  
Very intelligent  
Gryfinndor  
Liked to hum  
Bushy hair He sighed in exasperation and closed the journal, handing it to his mother to read.  
"Gryfinndor?" She asked bemusedly, but he did not catch the true meaning of her voice, she knew what he did not, nor could she tell, she had promised the girl that much. "I recall that, I think," his face an upset scowl at his misfortune. He sighed as he heard his daughter be escorted to the ministry car to be dropped off at Platform 9 ¾. His expression darkened at some unpleasant thoughts. Potter and Weasley had brats. Both boys id he remembered correctly. And much to his dismay they were to be in the same year as his daughter. There names were James and Blaze respectfully. Damn brats better not touch my daughter, he scowled, and what of their bushy Mudblood, no one knew what happened to her, she disappeared after some hunt by Voldemort in the 7th year. 'Wonder where she is,' a stray thought lingered. 'What the hell, why am I caring about a damn Mudblood?' he reacted violently. He sent his blessings to his daughter and dutifully retreated to his room. Rose was ecstatic, she wouldn't have to see her mother or grandfather for a year! But she would miss her father and grandmother terribly. She sighed as she struggled, dragging her trunk through the barrier. Her grandfather had told her to use the chauffeur, but she didn't want to be known for anything but her own merits. She bumped into a mop of bright red hair. "Oh sorry miss the buffoon doesn't know where he's going," a mop of unruly black hair quipped sarcastically, disentangling himself from the fray. She smiled apologetically. "No it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going dragging the damn trunk around-"she clapped her hands over her mouth, "oops!" the boys laughed good naturedly. "A right smart one that ye are," a booming voice called to her. She yelped and spun around, brandishing her wand defensively, she saw someone, his or her knees to be precise. "Oi hello Hagrid," the black haired boy beamed, "startled the girl you did a mighty fine job of that," he smiled, imitating the man's tone. "Ahh hello there James, nice 'ter see you 'gain too." The gigantic man beamed. "Umm, sir," rose asked shyly, "you wouldn't happen to be half giant would you?" he looked surprised. "Not yer many can tell tha I am," he said sheepishly. "Come along you lot, firs' years wit' me!" He said jovially. The students scampered off into the boats, crossing the lake magically. The squid decided to attempt to drag the poor girl in, "Relashio!" she cried brandishing her wand at the offending tentacle. "WOW!" many students nearby shouted, "she can do magic, and she's never been to Hogwarts before!" she smiled bashfully at them and kept her head down till they reached a tall, stern woman. "First years wait here to be sorted." She called, "and misters potter and Weasley, no pranks like your fathers and James grandfather and friends, understood?" she asked austerely. "Professor McGonnagall?" the small girl asked timidly. "Yes child?" she asked. "Where's the library?" she asked hopefully. The professor looked taken aback. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Only one student has ever asked that on their first day of school in the history of the school itself, and you resemble her. That is all," she cryptically said and swept from the room. Rose was shocked, someone else had asked that? The millions of questions skimming the recesses of her brain were halted by a new voice. "Hello first years, welcome to Hogwarts, according to Professor McGonnagall, Dumbledore has taken an extended leave of absence, and she is currently filling the headmaster's position, I am your new transfiguration teacher." The young lady smiled warmly, she looked to be about in her late 20's "My name is Professor Gra--Prewitt," she smiled almost sadly at the bunch, "but please do not inform your parents of the changes in staff, they will last only a few days at most," she added at the faces of some. "Especially a certain three," she whispered quietly, but Rose, James and Blaze noticed, and threw each other looks that plainly said, 'owls pronto.' The young woman with caramel hair and golden cinnamon eyes smiled and gracefully led the students to the great hall, the bewitched ceiling sparkling like the night sky, which it was bewitched to resemble, Rose recalled from her favorite book. A moldy old hat on a three-legged stool caught her attention as it started to sing. You might be brave you might be noble But none can hide from me You may be cunning and full of wit But you'll never keep secrets from me Brave like those of lions Or cunning as the serpent himself Wise like the old raven Or humble as the badger You cannot choose what you'll be Only thy memories can show your destiny The old hat continued on, but rose had lost interest in it. She instead stared at the head's table. The new professor looked familiar, but she couldn't place her from her memory, 'she almost said something with a 'gra,' who could she be?' Rose wondered, and almost missed her name. "Rose Falcon Malfoy!" the tiny professor Flitwick called loudly. There were gasps around the hall, 'another Malfoy?' They all thought worriedly. "Well hello dear," the hat whispered in her ear, "where shall we place ye?" it murmured, "A Lioness mother and A serpent father, only one place just for ye," it said knowledgeably. "My mother was a Slytherin," she mumbled back. "Ahh, not the one you know, but your real one child," it said before shouting. "GRYFINNDOR!" There was a tumulus gasp from the hall. 'A Malfoy in GRYFINNDOR!' it was unheard of. People were whispering as she scurried to an empty seat, people shied away from her as she sat. She looked at them questioningly. "What's wrong, am I not supposed to be here?" she asked innocently. "No you're not, the Malfoys are evil," one boy hissed, she looked about ready to cry. "Granddaddy may be evil but my daddy isn't and I hate my mommy, she makes me wear green, the color is not cool," she said, tears in her eyes. One of the girls looked at her. "Hi, I'm Lily Weasley, I'm blaze's cousin, I'm sure you met them on the train, he was gushing 'bout some cute girl," she winked and Rose turned scarlet. "There see she's a scarlet Gyrfinndor," she said triumphantly, and a few people laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure they wouldn't have put you here if you didn't belong here." She said as Blaze and james slid into the adjacent seats near her. "Well, that explains the blond hair," blaze said innocently, "sorry 'bout earlier," he gushed. "It's alright, but your cousin is quite a chatterbox about what you say and do," rose winked, and he turned scarlet rounding on Lily. "What did you tell her?" he hissed. "The truth, I had to prove she was a Gyrfinndor, so I made her turn red with the truth," she smirked, and the others laughed and blaze turned red again. "Well, well what do we have here?" a new voice sneered. All the students rounded to find a fourth year staring coldly at them. "Go away Nico, I'm sure your daddy Mr. Flint would be unhappy that you were upsetting me, especially when Granddaddy hears about it," she smirked, he scowled "Trash, they put you in the Mudblood lovers' house," he spat, receiving a smack across the face. "You belong with us," he spat out blood, touching his cheek, sauntering off, leaving everyone looking at the girl who had fire blazing in her golden eyes. "Nico, if my father finds out you said that you WILL be in trouble." She said loud enough for all to hear. "Never insult my house, and call another a Mudblood and deal with me, or him, whichever you prefer," she spat, lowering her hand and sitting down once more. "Nice," James grinned at her. "He should know better," she spat angrily, "father hates it when people are called Mudbloods, and punished them, he is so much different then granddaddy," she said. "But your father used to call people that, at least that's what my dad and Blaze's dad says all the time, they used to pick on one of their best friends, but she disappeared. Her name was Hermione, I think Hermione Granger." They saw a light bulb above the girl's head. She shushed their questions as professor 'Prewitt' approached. "Professor, can I ask you two questions?" Rose piped. "Yes sweetheart?" she answered warmly. One, are you married, and two where's the library," several students groaned, including all the Weaselys and James, the professor smiled sadly. "One, the answer is no, and two, I'll show you all tomorrow, and James, tell your father the invisibility cloak will be returned to him from professor McGonnagall confiscation next Monday, he best be here to get it, and the MM as well," she said cryptically, "all right follow me everyone." As she ascended several flights of stairs, she pointed out trick steps and hidden passages. Three of the students buzzed with questions, all aimed at different people and things. Rose had more questions then the owlery had owls, but they would have to wait. Rose scampered up to her dorm, dragging the two boys with her, she flopped onto her bed, brought out her owl Lacriminus Angeleus, which meant weeping angel, but she just called him angel. He was pure black with two white feathers, one below each eye, making him look as if he was crying. She whispered something to him and handed him a parchment. She turned back to the boys smiling. She sat on the bed again, closing the window. "What was that about?" asked James. "I know who Professor Prewitt really is!" she smiled. "What!" they shouted. "Shh, she looks exactly like Hermione Granger from the new copy of Hogwarts: A History and she almost said 'Granger' when she introduced herself, and she looks familiar somehow, we've got to tell our parents, I just sent Angel off with the letter for my father, she grinned. They raced off to the owlery, racing past the professor, whom dropped all her books. "Sorry," they chorused, and the boys raced off, while Rose helped her pick up the books, gold met gold as they caught each others' gaze, both eyes widening, but one with recognition and the other at another pair of eyes her color. "Here," Rose said, handing her the last book. "Thank you," she said standing up shakily, and sweeping off towards her rooms, at least that's where Rose thought she was going. 'I've got to tell daddy,' she thought, racing after her friends to the owlery. She smiled at the boys as they began their first adventure in the enormous castle they would call home for the next nine months. All smiles, but not one aware of the eyes watching in the distance, face crinkled with amusement, and another set of red malice filled eyes at another location, watching, waiting to strike them at their weakest moments. One of good will, the other evil, who is watching the children? 


End file.
